


【奇杰】警察

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

奇犽发觉自己最近不太正常。

具体不正常的表现是，有些时候看到室友会莫名心率过速。

他坐在宿舍的客厅对着屏幕机械地操作，画面内战斗激烈，奇犽手上熟练得噼里啪啦下意识按着操作键，然而他在发呆。

他的意识被浴室里哗哗的水响吸引了过去，连他自己也没有发现。

浴室的门卡啦一声被推开时，奇犽手上一个失误，游戏里的角色直接躺了。他心不在焉放下手柄，甚至可能都没注意到自己被小怪挠死了，装作若无其事看向浴室门口。

一个身高比奇犽矮了几公分只在下身围了条毛巾，全身湿漉漉的大男孩走了出来，被打湿的头发软趴趴垂下来，显得他比实际年龄更小了。奇犽被他裸露大片的蜜色肌肤吸引，身材劲瘦却并不单薄，每一块肌肉都恰到好处，如同希腊神话的大理石雕像般完美，水珠顺着胸肌淌到下腹，直到被毛巾吸收。奇犽的视线黏着那水珠，看得目不转睛，突然觉得喉咙有些发干。

小杰没注意到他露骨的视线，刚一从浴室出来，就看到屏幕上奇犽操作的角色趴在地上，小怪围着角色的尸体手舞足蹈地庆祝。

“啊！奇犽！你居然在这里输掉了！？”

小杰走了过来，完全没留意身上的水滴到地板上。

平时和奇犽打游戏从来都是被吊打的份，今天难得看到奇犽失误，小杰觉得找到了表现的机会，毕竟这关他可是无伤通过的。他兴奋得迈大步子走到奇犽面前，完全没注意动作幅度过大，两腿间的风景若隐若现，俯身想要捡起手柄给他操作看看，好扬眉吐气一把。奇犽咽了口口水，小杰散发着水汽的裸体靠近，弯腰时胸前两点像是故意送到他嘴边，奇犽脑袋嗡得一声，生怕忍不住做出什么惊吓到小杰的行为连朋友都没得做，他手忙脚乱打算起身，却正好撞上低头拿手柄的小杰，小杰没站稳，踩到自己弄到地板上的水，脚下一滑，慌乱中扯住了奇犽的衣襟。

眼见小杰要后脑勺着地，奇犽顾不上保持平衡，伸手护住小杰脑袋，结果就是压着他两人结结实实摔在地上。有奇犽的手垫着，小杰脑袋没事，但是被冰凉的地砖冻得龇牙咧嘴，奇犽趴在他身上，小杰身上的水珠蹭湿了他的衣服。两人的姿势实在太过糟糕，这时不管谁进来撞见都会误会，小杰还没觉得什么，奇犽瞥到旁边地上摊着的毛巾，视线刚要往下扫，生生克制住了，小杰现在是全裸躺在自己身下，这个认知突然让他鼻腔有点发热，慌张爬起来，眼神不敢乱瞟，抓了条干净毛巾兜头扔在小杰头上，冲进浴室砰得一声关上了门。

奇犽把花洒拧到最大，两手臂撑在瓷砖墙上大口喘着气，好像做了什么剧烈运动似的。然后湿透的背心黏在身上，才意识到衣服都没脱，三两下脱掉湿衣服扔进门口洗衣篮，奇犽瞄了自己下面一眼，竟然有反应了。

刚才看到小杰好像故意送到他嘴边的乳头，奇犽第一反应竟然是想舔上去咬住含在嘴里，只是想象了一下就面红耳赤，奇犽仰起脸就着水流胡乱抓着头发，闭上眼，浮现的却全是小杰的颈子，胸口，窄腰和长腿。奇犽放弃挣扎伸手握住那根，带着罪恶感想着他室友一些淫乱的画面，突然浴室门哗得一下被拉开了，奇犽跟小杰四目相对，小杰手里举着毛巾，“奇犽！刚才…你的……”小杰看了他下面一眼，跟被按了消音键似的，刚才奇犽把自己毛巾给他了，小杰给他送进来，觉得自己进来得时机不是很好，小杰话也没说完，把毛巾挂在架上就跑了，顺便贴心得帮他关上了门。

奇犽脸色五彩斑斓，手继续动也不是不动也不是，恼羞成怒得想象他室友被他压在身下狠肏到哭叫出来的样子，心情复杂得释放了出来。

那晚他俩好像因为心虚都没再照面，回了各自房间。

奇犽躺在床上翻来覆去，虽然他那什么的时候被小杰撞见了，但是男人的正常生理现象，小杰又不是不懂。奇犽只是不知道他从什么时候开始对小杰有了这方面的想法，他俩一起在警校念书，一起毕业，一起分派到现在的警局，两人学生时代就是室友，那时条件更加简陋，现在虽然卫浴共用至少两人有各自房间，学生时期两人同住一室，一起洗过澡也挤过一张床，冬天天冷，小杰体温比他高，两人挤在一张床上睡，奇犽像抱了个人形热水袋，经常早上醒来和小杰肢体交缠，也面对过两人的晨勃，小杰醒来时臀缝里总是夹着一根硬邦邦的东西抵着他，小杰都睡眼惺忪推醒他让他去卫生间解决，那时奇犽还调侃问他愿不愿意帮忙，逗得小杰脸通红。现在反了过来，刚才小杰看到他自己diy时欲言又止，奇犽生怕他开口要来帮忙，如果小杰真来帮忙，那他那根绝对消不下去了，只会在小杰手里越来越硬。

早上正愁该用什么表情面对小杰，但是起床发现他已经先走了，奇犽虽然暂时松了口气，不用一早就相对尴尬，然而两人一向早上一起去警局，果然小杰也是介意的，才早早就跑了。奇犽眼睛底下挂着俩黑眼圈，迈着沉重的步子去警局。

奇犽进门就看到那头标志性的头发，虽说没做好心理准备面对他，看到刑事课同事一把揽住小杰的肩膀，状似亲密得跟他说笑，奇犽的眼睛盯着小杰肩膀上那只手，脸色当时就沉下来了，本来交通课的姐姐们每天早上都期待和刑事课刚来的两个小帅哥打招呼，看到奇犽的表情，顿时没人敢来搭话了。

小杰转头看到奇犽，开心得上前跟他打招呼，看上去忘了昨天的尴尬事，奇犽把心放回肚里，也点头跟他招呼，眼睛却一直盯着刚才同事的那只手，像是把它砍下来才罢休，直看得那人讪讪。完全不知道发生了什么的小杰兴高采烈跟奇犽说着话，小杰说，奇犽听着，不时点头附和，两人肩并肩走去刑事课，交通课的姐姐们到底没找到机会上去插句话，没办法，那两人站一块儿太协调太具有排他性，感觉没人能插得进去。

茶水间，交通课的姐姐们最近话题中心都是刑事课的两个新人。一个看着就让人想和他亲近，另一个相反，看上去有点冷，但是冻不住她们的热情。有个人说了句，“大家不要被他的冰山外表给骗了，他其实挺容易害羞的，有次我见他...”  
话没说完就被众人白眼淹没了，“骗人的吧！”“就是！”“刑事课有史以来最高冷的酷哥会害羞！？”  
被打断的人不服气，“我亲眼看见他的脸刷得一下红透了！虽然是和谁在说什么没注意…”光是看到帅哥脸红就让她屏住呼吸了。  
其他人更不信了，“你一定是眼花！”  
“对对！你肯定是看错了！”

然而她们七嘴八舌得说着，纷纷从茶水间出来，一天之中各自去刑事课制造偶遇去了。刑事课的人有点奇怪，今天交通课的人花蝴蝶似的一批一批蜂拥而至，假装不经意和他们课的奇犽各种偶遇，而只要一见到，各种委婉的和直接的溢美之词就把他淹没，可惜得到的只有“哦，是吗”或“嗯，我知道”的回应，然后把他从头发丝夸到鞋底的姐姐们溃败了，憋了一肚子火要去找说他容易害羞的那个人算账去。

然后话题中心的另一个来跟酷哥搭话了，“奇犽今天人气好高啊，交通课的漂亮姐姐都来找你说话呢，哈哈。”

姐姐们瞬间被他的笑容治愈了，可接着又被奇犽的一句“烦死了，真吵”给打击到。

“别这么说嘛，我也喜欢找奇犽聊天，和奇犽在一起最开心了！”

“笨蛋！说这话你都不会不好意思吗！”奇犽别扭的转开脸，然后姐姐们一同托着下巴，看到了酷哥脸红的瞬间。

“奇、奇犽！”一个姐姐壮着胆子叫他，奇犽转过头，然而面向她们时，刚才脸上的薄红像没出现过一样烟消云散，拧眉臭着脸看着她们。她们不禁揉了揉眼睛，怀疑刚才看到的可能是错觉。

“小杰，”另一个姐姐悄声跟他咬耳朵，“你能再夸一夸奇犽吗？”

“咦，要夸什么？”小杰歪头。

“随便，说你想说的就行。”

小杰虽然不知所以，还是凑到奇犽跟前，正在想要夸什么，却被他身上的味道吸引了注意，“奇犽新买的沐浴露好香啊，真好闻，我昨天也用了，嘿嘿，和奇犽一样的味道。”嗅完奇犽，小杰又抬起胳膊闻了闻自己，笑嘻嘻对奇犽说道。

近到感觉小杰的鼻息喷洒在皮肤上，这次奇犽连脖子都红了。

姐姐们这次回过味儿来了，她们不再质疑那个人说的话，酷哥怎么就不会害羞了，只不过人家脸红也是分人的。

有姐姐心有不甘，想着也许是小杰拖长了声音叫奇犽的名字才有用，她想像小杰那样，拖长音叫他的名字，可是还没等发到「a」的音，「kiru」刚脱口而出，酷哥就一脸不耐烦转过头，仍是脸上完全不见刚才的一丝红晕，甚至满是不耐烦，满脸你们怎么还在，怎么还不走的表情。翻书都没有这么快的吧！一秒变脸啊！

姐姐们明白了，酷哥容易害羞是容易害羞，可是有对象限定！对着小杰就是漂亮蓝宝石猫眼，视线转到她们身上就变成了无机质玻璃瓶底。

行叭，姐姐们捂着心脏感觉破碎了一地，是我们不配。然后她们终于知道那个说奇犽害羞的人，当时看到的是他在和谁讲话了。

是啊，还能有谁？

容易害羞的人照理来说不会那么不好相处，但是她们发现自己想错了。不是奇犽不容易接近，而是他对小杰之外的人划分了清晰的界线。虽然他俩同时进警局，关系好无可厚非，但是看起来又不仅只是这样，很快闲来无事的交通课姐姐们就调查清楚了，在警校期间他们就认识，而且还共住一室。姐姐们恍然大悟，难怪两人感情那么好。  
她们本以为看上去大咧咧的小杰会比较心直口快口无遮拦，接近后发现他礼貌又体贴，非常会讨女孩子欢心，奇犽则是非常毒舌，顿时大家觉得他俩一个是可爱小奶狗，另一个是凶神恶煞守着奶狗不让人接近的警犬，不对，警猫。。。


	2. Chapter 2

即使奇犽和小杰是警校不世出的优秀人材，刚被分配到警局也不可能马上接手重案，而且最近交通课的女人们往刑事课跑得也太勤了一些，上司索性派他俩出个保护要人的任务，一是评估两人能力，二是让刑事课图个清静。

他俩负责暗中保护高官的人身安全，算不上卧底，但是都被安排了假身份，陪同官员出席一些重要场合，因为高官之前收到过死亡威胁，安保便提升了好几个等级。

高官有个儿子被派到外国军事机构常驻，没在社交圈露过脸，不知上司怎么想的，指派小杰假扮高官的儿子，寸步不离“父亲”也不会惹来怀疑，便于贴身保护，反正谁也不知道高官的儿子是什么样，小杰本色发挥就行。奇犽则被安排进高官警卫队里充当路人甲，让他可以随机应变自由发挥。

他俩被上司丢给高官的安保团队时，对方对只派来两个人颇有微词，但聊胜于无，还是指挥两人换衣服让他们进入角色。高官的儿子也不是一般人，二十多岁就获得了军衔，小杰要扮演他首次由高官老爸引入上层社会的社交舞台，他换上一身军装，脚蹬锃亮军靴，身高挺拔十分精神，一点也看不出是假冒的，就是本尊来了估计也挑不出毛病。奇犽被扔给一套警卫制服就给晾在了一边，他换衣服时就盯着几个人围着小杰替他穿军服，给他讲高官儿子的简单事迹免得穿帮。武装带收出小杰腰线，齐膝的军靴显得腿更长了，果然是人需衣装，不过奇犽早习惯了小杰一套衣服穿很久，而且他不在乎小杰穿啥，反正不管他穿什么脑子里想的都是他在自己身下一丝不挂的样子。

想到了一些糟糕的东西，奇犽掩饰般低头咳了一下。

他换好了制服就没人来搭理了，显然在他们看来他俩就是来凑数的，小杰还可以扮高官儿子分担一些有心人的注意，他么是不指望了。但秉着物尽其用的原则，还是给奇犽发了一枚小小的耳夹，这是军方尚未投入量产的通讯器，小巧隐蔽不会引人注意。

小杰走过来时奇犽正把通讯器夹耳朵上鼓捣使用方法，看到他耳朵上戴着那枚银亮的耳钉，小杰两眼放光凑过去，“奇犽好帅呀！你戴耳钉真合适，好好看！”

奇犽以为自己早对小杰直接又热烈的夸奖免疫了，看来不是这么回事，他不自在得拿下那枚耳夹，因为小杰的脸凑得太近了，有点招架不住。

“为什么拿下来？”小杰有些不满，但是非但没有后退，反倒凑得更近了，他轻轻摸上奇犽刚才戴着通讯器的耳垂，“虽然奇犽超适合耳钉，但是不想你有耳洞呢！这么好看的耳垂有耳洞的话感觉好可惜啊。”

每次被小杰夸奖的时候都掩饰什么般下意识吐槽，可是这次奇犽一句话说不出来，全部感官好像都集中在被小杰轻轻触摸的耳垂上，被小杰超近距离看得那么认真，奇犽不仅脸颊发烫，耳朵都开始跟着发热。可是始作俑者完全不知道怎么回事，说，“奇犽脸好红啊！是穿制服太热了吗？哈哈我也是，这身衣服好厚，想赶紧脱下来。”

奇犽看着那个浑然不觉的天然小恶魔转身换回自己的衣服去了，他捂着刚才被他摸过还在发烫的耳朵，耳夹被紧紧握在手心硌得生疼。不知道是不是他的错觉，这家伙最近越来越会撩他了。

奇犽冷静了一下，平复身上的躁热，也把衣服换了回来。觉得自己想得有点多，在警校时小杰就受各个年龄段女性的喜爱，警校女学生不多，但不仅女生，女教官还有食堂的阿姨对小杰都很好，就像现在局里交通课那些女人一样。在学校时奇犽曾无意中听到女生们聊天，说小杰好像喜欢年长的类型，那时奇犽就懵懂地产生了危机感，因为他，和小杰是同年。

奇犽的性取向正常，只是他的性启蒙还有diy时的幻想对象都是小杰罢了。在认识小杰之前，奇犽没交过朋友，更别提和女孩子交往，而且他对女性的印象很大一部分来自他神经质的母亲，而警校毕业到警局遇到的那些女性，让他觉得女人这种生物吵又烦。在警校时他还没有明确对小杰产生露骨的欲望，那里住宿条件一般，他和小杰同住一间，每间宿舍有共用的淋浴，经常有别宿舍的因为淋浴坏了或没热水来找小杰借他们的，警校不比当兵的训练量，这帮或肌肉虬结或白斩鸡的裸男有的腰上围块毛巾，有的毛巾都没有，奇犽怕小杰伤眼，借口他们的也坏了通通给踹了回去。小杰没有打赤膊的习惯，即使有奇犽也不在意，那时奇犽不明白自己对小杰的态度，就已经对他十分宽容，只是略微在意小杰过短的短裤，只在他面前时无所谓，若有其他人看见奇犽总想脱了自己衬衫系在小杰腰上。

接下来准备几天就开始了陪同高官马不停蹄的晚宴酒席，研究宴会建筑的布局和逃生通道，观察大人物推杯换盏中是否混有可疑分子，两人都忙得没有什么时间接触，奇犽也没有太多时间盯着一身军服的小杰的窄腰和长腿。  
这晚的一场慈善晚宴事前得到会场可能有爆炸物的消息，高官临时告恙取消行程，奇犽和小杰照常出席，总算可以不用为了顾虑他的安全而束手束脚，有专业防爆人士去搜查处理，若是晚宴原定时间前能顺利排爆，就正常开始，让小杰顶着假身份去应酬吸引注意，奇犽暗中排查，因为嫌犯很有可能回现场观察情况。

会场不大，很快排除了警报，没有找到任何可疑物品，看来是虚惊一场，宴会总算得以如期进行。反正高官也不在，代表高官出席的小杰晃悠了一圈，被告知过不久就可以准备和奇犽他们收队。

小杰站在二楼的窗外露台上，穿着板正的军装不是很舒服，小杰被想巴结高官的先生夫人们围着，一口一个“青年才俊”灌了不少酒，奇犽帮他明推暗挡躲了不少，但是不胜酒力，喝得不多却有点晕，脸红扑扑站在露台上吹风。被楼下一点银光吸引了注意，小杰低头，看到奇犽在楼下护送客人，穿着制服的他身材颀长，头顶制帽盖住了乱翘的银色头发，耳垂上那枚银色耳钉在夜色中闪着光，很是显眼，正在感慨奇犽戴耳钉真是很好看，发现大部分客人乘自家用车离开后，一位夫人好像站不稳似的想往奇犽身上靠，奇犽边和她虚与委蛇边往旁边闪，这个女人刚才支开她丈夫故意留在最后只剩奇犽和她自己。  
奇犽不负责任得想着反正把她打晕扔地上也不会有人怀疑到他头上来，待那女人扑过来时准备闪身给她后颈来记手刀，一道轻巧的身影稳稳地落在他身边，利落地扶住了投怀送抱扑上来的女人。

女人吓了一大跳，看到扑错了人，也不装醉了，有点尴尬地站了起来。小杰礼貌地冲她笑了笑，转身走到奇犽身边两手揽住他胳膊，拉着他小声抱怨，“等你好久了，怎么还不来？”  
女人表情很精彩，看着小杰亲密地挽着她刚才想勾引的警卫，认出小杰是高官的儿子，指着他，“你，你们…”

小杰冲她眨了眨眼，“他是我情夫。”然后竖起手指在唇边嘘了一下，拉着他情夫转身走了。

女人脸上红一块白一块看着挽在一起的两人消失在夜色中，也没注意那个情夫被拉着走路走得同手同脚。

被拉进房间时奇犽还没缓过来，他好像踩在棉花上，任小杰拖着他走，耳边爆炸般一句接着一句回响着“他是我情夫”。

门啪嗒一声关上时，小杰贴了上来，胳膊碰掉了他的帽子，抱着他撞到门板上。

“奇犽哟～”

小杰糯糯的嗓音有点口齿不清，每次有事求他小杰就会拖长了音喊他的名字，然后毫无疑问每次奇犽都会妥协。小杰红扑扑的脸贴着奇犽的，在警校那阵夏天天热，小杰喜欢贴着体温比他低的奇犽降温，但是现在又不是夏天，虽然小杰的脸的确很热，奇犽闻到他身上的酒气，暗暗自责刚才没把劝他的酒都挡下。

“奇犽，我好热。”

小杰开始解腰带，想脱衣服，但是军服并不那么容易脱下来，他拉着奇犽的手放在自己腰带上，让他帮忙，还没等奇犽动作，小杰就自己解开了皮带的金属扣，一脚一个甩下了沉重的军靴，利索地脱下了裤子。趁奇犽目瞪口呆时贴上来脱他的上衣，“奇犽，你也很热吗？脸都红了，我帮你把衣服脱掉。”

光着腿的小杰贴着奇犽上身，和他的制服扣子作斗争。奇犽有点头疼，他没见小杰醉过，这次第一次见他喝酒，没想到喝酒就变成脱衣狂魔。

奇犽没反抗，他听到门外有极轻微的动静，与其暴露小杰的身份，不如顺水推舟把他俩偷情的事给做实了。

小杰解开他制服上衣最后一颗扣子，奇犽顺势脱下制服扔在地上，夸了句“宝贝儿你真辣”，然后三两下把衬衫也脱了，赤裸上身把小杰抱到桌上。小杰喝了点酒，但是没到醉的程度，脑子晕乎乎的，奇犽的体温和他相比总是微凉，小杰把自己发烫的脸贴在奇犽胸口，很凉快，他手脚并用搂着他，“奇犽，好舒服啊…”

门被叩响，然后生怕里面的人反应过来似的不等回应就打开门。

房间里没开灯，然而窗外明亮月色照得里面一清二楚，从门口到桌边散落着军靴，裤子和上衣。青年裸着上身，精壮的腰身在月色中白得反光，一双蜜色长腿环绕在他腰间，搭在他肩头的手似乎难耐得抓着他，进来的人就听见后面半句“好舒服啊”，撞破了活生生的偷情现场。

闯进来的人丢下句“失礼了”，然而完全没有任何他真的觉得失礼的诚意，甚至门都没完全带上，好像巴不得别的人过来看似的。

奇犽觉得十分可惜，如果不是出任务，真想顺势把怀里的人就地给办了，可惜时间场合不允许，而且小杰还喝了酒，虽然他看起来没醉，但是酒精作用下做出不该做的事，奇犽怕他事后反悔。奇犽拍下他的背，小杰眨了眨眼，眼神清明了一点，奇犽的胸膛被他脸贴着的地方焐热了，已经起不到降温的作用。感觉小杰不再缠在他身上，奇犽转身捡起两人散落在地上的衣物，一个穿上衣，一个穿裤子，好像他俩真的刚偷完情一样。

两人回到会场时，虽然刚才已经走了一半的客人，剩下的一半仍在觥筹交错。看到他俩走进来，各人凑到一起窃窃私语，很明显刚才故意闯进来的服务生把他看到的委婉得添油加醋了一番，客人不全是想巴结高官的，他儿子是已婚有家室的人，居然和警卫偷情，都起了看笑话的心思。

两个人的风流韵事飘进了在场所有人的耳朵里，有个耿直的小伙子听不下去了，他嗓门很大，一开口就吸引了所有人的注意。

“不是这样的！他们才不是偷情呢！奇犽前辈和，那个，他俩在学校时就好上了！”

奇犽和小杰看向说话的人，发现居然是智喜，这小子是他俩在警校的后辈，今天跟着防爆组的人一起来的，只不过没来得及说上话。智喜脸红脖子粗维护着他的两个前辈，小杰顶着别人的身份，智喜就没说名字，只是信誓旦旦向周围的人澄清两人早就在一起了，才不是偷情。

可惜，智喜不知道的是，小杰假扮的那高官的儿子，在校时就已经结婚了的，一番好意解围，更加做实他俩偷情的事实了。

小杰一脸纯良，虽然脸还有点红，但是已经醒了酒，他还不知道怎么回事，也不知道刚才在房间里被某个服务生窥到了刺激的一幕。  
奇犽则是一脸坦然，颇有我就是把旁边这人睡了的气势，如此理直气壮，反倒是私下议论的人尴尬了。其实位居高位的人有点瑕疵不算什么，但是有人看不惯，有个年轻人本来坐在会场的一张牌桌上，虽然没有客人在玩了，他一个人坐在那里切牌，把手里的牌哗的一下在桌上铺开，挑衅地看着奇犽，“染指人夫可有点不太地道，咱俩来一局，怎么样？赌注嘛，就他好了。”年轻人一比站在旁边的小杰，“我要是赢了，以后你不能再和他有任何来往。”

奇犽腾地拉过一把椅子，大马金刀坐在那人对面，“那要是我赢了呢？”

年轻人自信满满地咧开嘴，一脸势在必得，“那我就祝你们长长久久百年好合。”

奇犽嗤了一声，“不然我跟他也会长长久久百年好合，换个实际的，要是我赢了，我要你那只手。”

年轻人腮边的肉抽了一下，没见过偷人偷的这么理直气壮的，后面那句让他阴下脸，说道，“好，那我赢了不仅要他，还要你的右手，你敢不敢赌？”

“有什么不敢，发牌。”

这人应该是刚才被他驳了面子的夫人派来找麻烦的，刚才起就一直有意坐在牌桌边上，那个撞破的服务生可能也是被收买的。  
这么自信要和他赌，应该是惯出老千的无赖。可奇犽还是脑子一热就坐下了，敢拿小杰跟他赌，那只出千的手他要定了。

小杰彻底醒了酒，拿他做赌注倒是无所谓，但是听到奇犽赌上了右手，有点坐不住了。他和奇犽认识以来，好像就没见奇犽赌赢过，他赌运都不能说是不佳了，可以说是稀烂。他忐忑得做为赌注被安排在赌桌边上的座位，纠结着万一奇犽赌输了，自己瞬间打晕会场里所有人这一想法可不可行。

由专人发牌，每次发到年轻人手边，他就把牌掀个缝扫一眼又盖回去，冲奇犽笑得挑衅。被发到面前的牌奇犽却看也不看，只是盯着那人，年轻人渐渐被他看得笑不出来了，明明看上去年纪比他小，散发出的气场却彻底压制了他，对面牌都没看，年轻人却不知为何觉得肯定赢不了他，额头浮出一层细汗，定了定神，想到自己的底牌，回避他的视线只是计算着牌面的点数。他现在手里有两个顺子，其实一开始就跟发牌的通过气了，但是对面那家伙气势都压自己一头，发牌的在他注视下也不敢动什么手脚。对面盯人太紧，不敢和发牌的对眼神，估摸了一下牌面，心里还是有点没底，面上却不显，跟牌齐了的奇犽发话，“你敢先开牌吗？”  
出千也是讲究心理战和技术战的，手法是一方面，心理上给对方施加压力，让人心浮气躁，趁他看牌转移注意力的瞬间神不知鬼不觉换牌，赌得就是毫厘之差。他正等着对面垂眼翻牌的刹那，袖子里藏的牌已经蓄势待发，谁知那白头发的不错眼珠盯着他，手上随意把几张牌掀开，桌边的脑袋都围了过来，一同倒吸了口凉气。

同花大顺！

许多人只听说过，一辈子也见不到一次。然后视线齐刷刷转向另一边，年轻人的汗都被他们盯出来了，他刚才看牌，只有两个顺子，还不是同色的，就算换上袖子里的牌，也只能凑个葫芦，谁知对面直接出了大顺！

他心神一转，牌也不开了，指着奇犽刚要说你出千，出这个字还没说完，什么东西打在他胳膊肘上，手臂一麻，击中他的一枚筹码和袖子里那几张牌稀里哗啦掉到了地上。

“嘿～有人出老千。”

没等众人反应过来，奇犽拿起他那副顺子里最大的一张牌，夹在指间干净利落划上了那人藏牌的手臂。  
那人什么都没看清，一道白光闪过还以为是刀刃，张大了嘴正准备嚎，却没感到疼，袖子好像破了个口，凉飕飕的，胳膊没出血，他瞪大眼睛指着奇犽说不出来话来，却发现手抬不起来，握也握不住。

“走了。”

奇犽谁也不看，招呼着小杰，又冲嘴巴张成o型的智喜使了个眼色，智喜才想起来把嘴巴闭上，屁颠屁颠跟着两人走了。

没管身后众人的哗然和那年轻人突然发出的叫唤。

智喜神情激动，“奇犽果然太厉害了！您说您赢了就要那个人的手，我还真的以为会连着骨头齐根切下来！居然用扑克牌血都没流就断了那人肌腱，您实在太强了！”

“你说的那种血腥手法太低级了吧，我们又不是混道上的赌场打手。”奇犽制止他不切实际的想象。

“不管怎么样您干得真漂亮，那个人作弊不说，还污蔑您和小杰偷情，怎么能这样讲话呢！”智喜愤愤不平。

“这茬你就忘了吧。”

“两位明明在警校就开始交往了，怎么能算偷情！”

“等等，我和小杰什么时候开始交往了？”

结果智喜比他更惊讶，“咦，你们没在交往吗？”智喜回想着在学校时两个人做了这样的那样的事，居然没在交往！？智喜两手捂着脑袋，变成蚊香眼。

一直没出声的小杰好像终于从愣怔中反应过来了，他幽幽得看过来，“奇犽。”

他还什么都没说，奇犽不给他机会开口赶紧抢白，“你那是什么表情！我才没出老千，别把我想得跟那种人一样啊！”

小杰卡壳了一下，他不是想说这个，因为他比谁都要清楚，要是奇犽有这本事，以往还至于十赌十输？

“不是，我想说拿我做赌注没关系，奇犽干嘛要赌上自己的手，你是打算万一输了就真的把右手给他吧？”

“我可没打算输，而且手算什么，他敢拿你做赌我今天就没打算放过他。”

“两位的感情真好啊，真的没有在交往？难道您还没有追到小杰吗？”

奇犽差点咬了舌头，忘了智喜这傻小子还在了，他“亲切”地按上智喜肩膀，实则暗暗用力，大有说错话就把你肩膀卸下来的威胁意味，“你刚刚说什么？”

智喜也是警校出身有点功底在身上，然而不光肩膀被捏得生疼，奇犽“亲切”的表情顿时让他不敢说话了。

“奇犽…打算追我？”

小杰很是惊讶，视线经过智喜，转到奇犽脸上。

智喜顿时觉得肩膀更疼了，他刚挤出一个比哭还难看的笑，奇犽另一只手捂住了他的嘴，对小杰说，“不用理他，他消遣我俩呢。”

“这样啊，那奇犽就是没打算追我了？”

奇犽刚要边嗯边点头，小杰转过来认真看着奇犽的眼睛，“那我追奇犽可以吗？”

智喜的肩膀和嘴瞬间获得了自由，这次他识相地窜出去好远，丢下句你们慢慢聊我回队里然后跑了。

奇犽手脚都不知道怎么放，“你说什么？？在跟我开玩笑？这种玩笑太恶劣了，就算是你，我——”

小杰踮脚在奇犽脸上响亮得亲了一口，目光灼灼有神，“我没有开玩笑，我喜欢奇犽，奇犽呢？不喜欢我吗？”

奇犽张了张嘴，突如其来的告白让他有些懵，全身的血液好像都涌到了脸上，他看着小杰在他面前眼神不躲不闪等待他回答，曾想过自己告白时准备的一肚子说辞一句也记不得了，只是捧着那张日思夜想的脸，对着他的嘴把自己的狠狠地印上去。

两个人都是第一次接吻的新手，在小杰被亲到缺氧之前，紧抱着奇犽的手改为探上他的耳垂，那枚闪亮的耳钉映在他开始模糊的视野里，晕过去之前只剩一个念头，果然奇犽戴耳钉好好看啊。

第二天奇犽才想起来通讯器没关，被队里听了个全套。

然后其他队员对他俩私下的称呼就变成了“偷情的那个”，情场得意的奇犽一开始没理他们，这些年的念想如愿以偿，巴不得和小杰多腻一会，但是任务为重，他们两人都很收敛，却不妨碍别人休息时看到他俩改口叫“偷情的那对”，最后奇犽烦了，吼了回去，“偷什么情！？我这是正娶！”吼完发现旁边的小杰红成一颗番茄，然后变红的番茄又多了一颗。酸得别人最后看不下去了，怒怼他俩出完任务就回去结婚吧你们。

任务中两人的实力早得到认可，护卫的任务顺利得无惊无险，两人的观察力、体术、擒拿格斗技数一数二，竟没放过一条漏网之鱼。派来当护卫老实说有点屈才。

完成任务后回局里汇报，上司放他们回去小做休整，之后会正式编入重案本部。奇犽不等上司说完，就一阵风似的拉着小杰跑了。

一路上被他火热的视线盯得小杰觉得自己好像没穿衣服，进门奇犽就迫不及待把他压门板上了，梆硬的下半身顶着小杰，盯着他像饿狼一样。小杰也有了反应，却还是脸红得推着他，“别在这里，去我房间吧。”

奇犽半拖半抱着小杰往他卧室走，边脱自己和他的衣服，嘴就没和小杰的分开过，亲得小杰喘不过来，抱着他扑食般把他压到床上。

没控制住欲火一连要了他几次，被折腾狠了的小杰后来手指头都抬不起来了，奇犽没看出多累，还有闲心追问小杰是什么时候开始喜欢他的，小杰看着奇犽肩膀，刚才被他收拾得要死要活时自己咬出的几个牙印，脸通红埋在枕头里不肯出来，闷声闷气说很久以前就喜欢了。奇犽顿时很得意，那不就是跟他一样了吗，怕小杰埋枕头里把自己憋死，奇犽边咬着小杰耳朵，边嘿嘿笑，“那你最近就是在故意诱惑我喽。”

然后发现小杰耳朵也刷得一下红了，脸终于从枕头里拔出来，好像是不好意思得想反驳，嘴动了动，最终把想要嘴硬的“我没”两个字吞下去，把“有”字哼出来，惹得奇犽又是一阵心头火起。反正都承认了，小杰又提起了那天在浴室撞见奇犽纾解欲望的事，其实他听到奇犽小声叫他的名字了，这次换奇犽脸红了，反省自己有说那么大声？小杰吭哧着，告诉他回自己房间后想着奇犽叫着他名字进入他，抚慰自己射出来时，奇犽没忍住，又分开他两腿把腰卡进去，火热事物贴上过度使用的穴口时，小杰的身体哆嗦了一下，之前奇犽的埋在他体内的感触还挥之不去，感觉自己里面好像还一直塞着他那根东西，但是看到奇犽发角的汗珠顺着侧脸滚落，怕他总是什么都自己憋在心里，忍得辛苦也不说，主动抬起腰把蘑菇头吞了进去，然后两人同时发出一声低叹，一个是被夹太紧，一个是被胀得太满。奇犽脸微红，看着小杰主动邀请的眼神，和他手指相扣，又缓缓得全部进入他里面。

和喜欢的人合为一体实在太过满足，感觉怎么要都不够，不过没关系，夜还长。

end


End file.
